


A Hop in the Right Directions

by SpazzUnion (marsunion)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsunion/pseuds/SpazzUnion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is the new kid in town. Dressed in his father's old dressy clothes, he knows he's going to stand out. Which wouldn't be so bad if standing out didn't get you scrutinized. Terrified of bullies finding out that Bilbo was assigned a female gender at birth, he just wants to hide in the background. But meeting Thorin's Company will change that. Maybe. Hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hop in the Right Directions

Bilbo breathed heavily as he walked into the halls of what would be his hell for the next two and a half year. His vest felt tight and he hoped to whatever goddamn deity that everything would be okay at this school. He straighten his spine and pretending that he wasn't this close to pissing himself from terror.

Already he could see the groups of teens on their off period raise their eyebrows at them and giggle to their friends. His cheeks pinked but he continued walking as if he wasn't phased. A few whispers were nothing compared to his last school. He finished getting his schedule and bathroom talk from the counselors and vice principal.

Cringing at the myriad of "HUMP DAY" shirts, he smoothed down his red vest and rechecked that his shirt was tucked in. Room... 269... He tried his damndest not to smirk at the room number, because he was totally mature, thank you very much. In the end, he couldn't hide his amusement, because why the fuck can't he amuse himself? With a slight grin of his face he strolled into the classroom.

And promptly got socked in the face with a book. He squealed in slight terror and more pain. A look at the classroom revealed chaos frozen in time. Some bearded bastard with blue eyes was nose to nose with some prissy blond bitch. Presumedly the rest of the bearded brigid was the bastard's friends as they surrounded the two. The hatted fuck was in throwing position. Bilbo decided he hated this class already. Thats not to say that prissy bitch didn't have his own entourage of barbies dolls, but fucking hell. He settled for giving them a glare that Lobelia taught him to do.

The apparent teacher, coughed and in an attempt to save his credibility tried to get the students to sit down. Thus promptly starting the fight again. Bilbo was out of the spotlight again. Eyebrows furled in bewilderment, he walked up to the teacher, who had once again sat down in the back. Bilbo cleared his throat and in the voice he practiced with Lobelia told the teacher," I'm the new student."

The room calmed down again. A glance behind him told him that the fucking twats were in their seats, but still glaring at each other. "Ah yes! I am your teacher Mr. Radagast. Now kids settle down so we can finish talking about the circulatory system of mammals!" And with that the teacher began talking in apparent gibberish as this was clearly a math room and the schedule in Bilbo's hand stated that this was an AP Stats class.

Bilbo stared at the teacher awkwardly as he has been not told where to sit. The hatted bearded fuck waved him over. Bilbo gave him a look but went over to the desk anyway. He just knew that this school was either going to be the best thing to happen to him or the worst.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a bit choppy. It's an idea that I love. Trans inclusive fanfictions? Hell ya. Obviously, Bilbo is just an angsty, angry teen like all of us.


End file.
